Отношение к женщинам в Библии
# Бог создает женщину из ребра Адама. Это стало необходимо, когда Адам не смог найти себе подходящего помощника среди животных. # Адам переводит стрелки на Еву, а Ева на змея. # В наказание Ева и все женщины после нее будут рожать в муках и подчиняться мужчинам. # Адам тоже наказан, хотя и в меньшей степени за то, что . # Ламех первый из многих в длинной веренице библейских мужчин. Похоже, Бог одобряет многоженство. # Наконец Адам начал порождать дочерей. Эти неназванные создания - первые и почти последние девочки, рождение которых упоминается в Библии. # Сара — жена Абрама, она же его сестра по отцу. Инцест в Библии не поощряется, но для Адама сделано исключение. (В Бог благословляет их брак.) # Сара одна из многих бесплодных женщин в Библии. Ни один мужчина в Библии не бесплоден. Она отсылает Абрама к рабыне Агари, чтобы Сара могла . Абрам с радостью соглашается. # Лот отказывается отдать ангелов толпе извращенцев, взамен предложив им своих дочерей девственниц. Он говорит, чтобы эти насильники ангелов сделали с дочерьми, что хотят. Этого же человека называют праведником в . # Неназванная жена Лота обернулась посмотреть на город, и ее превратили в соляной столб. # Лот и его дочери отрываются вместе. Праведник Лот нпивается в стельку, и дочери спят с Ссылка отцом. В результате каждая беременеет и рождает сына. # Авимелех не утоял перед Сарой, хотя той 90 лет. # В качестве наказания Авимелеху, который, кстати, не сделал ничего плохого, Бог делает беплодными всех женщин народа Авимелеха. Авимелех всего лишь поверил вранью Аврама. # . Йес! # У Авраама было несколько наложниц. # Исав взял в жены две жены. # А потом третью. # Иаков предлагает отработать 7 лет, чтобы выкупить Рахиль. Выясняется, что его обманули и заставили переспать с Лией. В конце концов он работает еще семь лет, чтобы выкупить их обеих. # Частью сделки является передача рабынь Зилфы и Валлы Лие и Рахили. # Так как Иаков ненавидел Лию, Бог решил и сделать Рахиль бесплодной. # Лия забеременела четырьмя сыновьями. И ей очень повезло, ибо до этого ее муж ненавидел ее за то, что она не могла родить ему сына. # Рахиль считает, что должна умереть, если она не может родить мужу сына. # Рахиль решает проблему Сариным способом ( ), предлагая Иакову переспать с рабыней Валлой: . # Лия не отстает от подруг и предлагает Иакову свою рабыню Зилфу. # Лия порождает грустную традицию пытаться удерживать мужика детьми: . # Наконец, . Слава Богу! # . Жены включают две жены и две наложницы. Разница между ними не очень понятна. # Рахиль прячет идолов от отца Лавана, сев на них и сказав ему, что у нее месячные. Этот способ работает, потому что она знает, что ни один мужчина не дотронется до нее. # У Иакова тоже есть две жены и две наложницы. Замечательная традиция полигамии в Библии продолжается! # Что хотела Дина? Любила ли она Сихема? Хотела ли она выйти за него замуж? Хотела ли она, чтобы его убили? Об этом мы никогда не узнаем, ибо автору Библии ответы на эти вопросы не интересны. # Братья Дины считают, что секс в Диной — это в первую очередь бесчестье для них, а не для нее: . # Рахиль умирает при родах. Повивальная бабка успокаивает ее. Рахиль может умереть спокойно, ведь она родила сына. # Рувим спит с наложницей отца своего Иакова. , # Исав (сын Исаака) имел нескольких жен. Никакого отрицательного комментария от составителя Библии не следует. # Иуда взял несколько раз дочь хананеянина по имени Шуа (имя дочери сообщать излишне). В результате родились сыновья. Вероятность зачать дочь согласно Библии вряд ли даже двузначная. # После того, как Иуда платит Тамари за ее услуги, ему сообщают, что она . Когда Иуда слышит это, его реакция: . # Чтобы отпраздновать божественную бойню египетских детей, Моисей инструктирует израильтян принести в жертву Господу все, , то есть всех мужчин. Очевидно, в мёртвых сожжённых женских телах Богу проку нет никакого. # Моисей, следуя заветам всех спортивных тренеров, инструктирует мужчин не прикасаться к жёнам до того, как он пойдёт на гору Синай. # . В Библии, рабы и жёны - частная собственность, из того же ряда что ослы и волы. # Как продавать свою дочь и что делать, если у неё не получилось угодить новому хозяину. # Полезные инструкции на тот случай, если вы будете искать себе вторую жену. # Если , то он обязан на ней жениться. Если же её отец отказывается выдавать её замуж, то нужно выплатить ему штраф по текущей цене за совращение девственниц. # . Тысячи невинных женщин умерли мучительной смертью из-за этого стиха. # Бог хочет видеть всех мужчин три раза в год. Женщин он не хочет видеть вообще. # Бог винит во всём прежде всего женщин. Это они сначала блудодействуют сами, а потом вводят в блуд мужчин. # Как насчёт женского пола? Им нельзя явиться перед лицом Владыки? # Only unblemished males are to be killed and offered to God. Females don't even make good burnt offerings. 1:3, 10 # When a king sins only the best sacrifice will do -- he must offer a male goat to God. But if a commoner sins, a female will do. 4:22-28 # Women are dirty and sinful after childbirth, so God prescribes rituals for their purification. If a boy is born, the mother is unclean for 7 days and must be purified for 33 days; but if a girl is born, the mother is unclean for 14 days and be purified for 66 days. This is because, in the eyes of God, girls are twice as dirty as boys. 12:1-5 # Когда женщина рожает ребёнка, она становится нечистой. Родившая девочку примерно в два раза более нечистая, нежели родившая мальчика. Чтобы очиститься, необходимо сжечь ягнёнка или хотя бы голубя или горлицу. # God lays down the law on menstruating women. Such women are to God both filthy and sinful, and anyone who comes near them is contaminated by them. 15:19-30, 33 # A man who has sex with a menstruating woman "shall be unclean seven days." 15:24 # "Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is apart for her uncleanness," Don't even look at a menstruating woman. 18:19 # If a man has sex with an engaged slave woman, scourge the woman, but don't punish the man. (Even if he raped her?) 19:20-22 # Если мужчина ляжет с женой своего отца, необходимо убить обоих. # Если мужчина ляжет с невесткой, необходимо убить обоих. # Если мужчина ляжет с женой и тёщей одновременно, то всех троих необходимо сжечь на костре. # If a man has sex with a menstruating woman, they both "shall be cut off from among their people." 20:18 # Priests can't marry "whores", "profane", or divorced women. Why? Because "he is holy unto his God" and they would defile him. 21:7 # Дочь священника, пойманную в прелюбодеянии, необходимо сжечь. # A priest can only marry a virgin. No harlots, widows, or divorced women will do. (God really likes virgins.) 21:13-14 # Если дочь священника выйдет замуж за постороннего, то ей запрещено есть святыни. # Бог оценивает в валюте ценность каждого человека. Женщина, конечно, стоит половину мужчины, но и один, и другая, не стоят много. # When "Moses numbered them according to the word of the Lord" he was told to count "every male from a month old and upward." Women and girls didn't count as persons. 3:15-16 # Что делать, если вы ревнуете жену. Если мужчина подозревает жену в неверности, он должен доложить об этом священнику. Священник заставит женщину выпить горькой воды. Если женщина виновна, то от этой воды живот её распухнет, а лоно опадёт. Если же она невиновна, то с ней ничего плохого не произойдёт. Мужчина в любом случае остаётся чист от греха. # Брат Моисея Аарон и сестра Мариам критикуют его за то, что он женился на эфиопке, таким образом нарушив предписание Господа. Но Бог проясняет, что его правила не обязательны для исполнения теми, кто является его фаворитами. Мариам наказана проказой. Заметьте, что Аарона Бог не наказал, хотя свое неудовольствие поведением Моисея Мариам и Аарон выказывали в равной степени. # Когда один из израильтян приводит домой чужеземку, внук Аарона Финеес убивает обоих копьем. Бог настолько расчувствовался от такого хорошего поступка Финееса, что даже прекращает , которое к тому времени уже унесло жизни 24,000 людей. # За убийство семейной межнациональной пары Бог награждает Финееса и его сыновей пожизненным саном. # If a man dies and has no son, then his inheritance goes to his daughter. But if he has a son, then the daughter gets nothing. Also no mention is made of wives, sisters, or aunts. 27:8 # If men make vows, then God expects them to keep them. But a woman cannot make a vow, unless it is "allowed" by her husband or father. If it is "allowed," then she must keep it -- but even so, she is not responsible (her husband or father is). 30:3-16 # Следуя Божественным предписаниям, армия Моисея расправляется с Мадианитянами. Согласно полученым инструкциям, необходимо убить всех мужчин, а женщин и детей взять в плен. Когда Моисей узнает, что его люди оставили слишком много людей в живых, он говорит в гневе: . Военачальники делают, как приказал Моисей, и убивают всех недевственниц. 32,000 девственниц оставлены в живых. # Согласно Библии, рабы являются законной собственностью владельца, такой же как овцы или ослы. # Three times a year all of the males are to appear before God. The females he never wants to see. 16:16 # Убивайте всех мужчин в городах, которые Бог предаст в ваши руки. Женщин и детей угоняйте в плен. # If you see a pretty woman among the captives and would like her for a wife, then just bring her home and "go in unto her." Later, if you decide you don't like her, you can "let her go." 21:11-14 # Rules for those who have two wives: "one beloved, and another hated." 21:15 # When a man dies, his sons inherit his property. Wives and daughters get nothing at all. 21:16 # Women are not to wear men's clothing -- it's an "abomination unto the Lord." 22:5 # Если мужчина женится на женщине, а потом решит, что ему не нравится жена, то он может заявить, что она не была девственницей в момент брака. Если отец жены не сможешь показать окровавленные простыни, то женщину можно забить камнями у дверей дома отца. # If a man be found lying with a woman married to a husband, then they shall both of them die. 22:22 # Если женщину изнасилуют, а она не будет кричать достаточно громко, то её нужно убить. # If a woman is raped in the country, then only the man shall die (since there was no one to hear her if she cried out.) 22:25 # If a man rapes an unbetrothed virgin, he must pay her father 50 shekels of silver and then marry her. 22:28-29 # God says not be bring any whore into the house of the Lord. For "these things are an abomination to the Lord." 23:17-18 # Если мужчина женится на женщине, а потом найдёт в ней что-то неприятное, то он может написать разводное письмо и выкинуть её из дома. А вот взять её после этого обратно уже нельзя. Бог расстроится. # Если мужчина умрёт до того, как его жена родит ему наследника, то она обязана жениться на брате умершего. Её предпочтения и желания в расчёт не принимаются. # Если два мужчины дерутся, и жена одного схватится за , то жене надо отрубить руку и жалеть её не надо. # "Cursed be he that lieth with his father's wife, because he uncovereth his father's skirt." (Why?) How does having sex with the father's wife uncover the father's skirt? Well, I guess it's because the father owns his wife. So the offense is against him, not her. 27:20 # Если женщины не послушают Бога, то он сделает так, что они будут есть тела собственных детей. # Халев предлагает свою дочь в качестве приза тому, что завоюет Кириаф-Сефер. Племянник Халева Гофониил выигрывает это соревнование и получает двоюродную сестру. # Халев предлагает свою дочь в качестве приза любому, кто завоюет Кириаф-Сефер. Племянник Халева выходит победителем этого соревнования и получает в подарок собственную двоюродную сестру. # Нормальный способ делить добычу — по две девицы на одного воина. # Gideon had 70 sons (no one knows how many daughters) "for he had many wives 8:30 # After being hit in the head with a millstone thrown by a woman, a soldier orders his armor bearer to kill him so that no one would say that a woman had killed him. 9:53-54 # Иеффай договаривается с Богом о том, что если Бог предаст Аммонитян в руки Иеффая, то Иеффай вознесёт на всесожжение первое, что выйдет из ворот дома ему навстречу. Кто его обыкновенно встречал? Козёл? Бог держит слово и поражает Аммонитян . Когда Иеффай возвращается домой, его встречает собственная дочь. Слово превыше всего, так что Иеффай сжигает собственную дочь, предварительно выделив ей два месяца на то, чтобы оплакать свое девство с подругами. # Manoah's nameless wife, like so many biblical women, is barren. But an angel fixes that, and Samson is born. 13:2-3, 6, 9 # Samson sees a Philistine woman and tells his parents to "get her for me; for she pleaseth me well." 14:1-3 # "If ye had not plowed with my heifer, ye had not found out my riddle." Samson called his wife a heifer. 14:18 # Тесть Самсона отдаёт жену Самсона другу, так как он думал, что Самсону она не нравилась. Вместо неё он предлагает ему младшую дочь, говоря, что она в любом случае симпатичнее. # Приняв у себя гостя, хозяин дома предлагает свою дочь-девственницу, а затем наложницу толпе извращенцев, которые хотели заняться сексом с гостем. Толпа отказывается от дочери, но соглашается забрать наложницу, и . На следующее утро она возвращается на крыльцо дома, где и умирает. Гость кладёт её мертвое тело на осла и увозить домой. Там он разрубает её тело на 12 кусков и отсылает каждый кусок отдельному племени Израиля. # Чтобы найти жён для сынов Вениамина (своих дочерей они в этом качестве использовать отказывались), другие племена напали и убили всех жителей города, кроме молодых девственниц. Эти девственниц и дали сынам Вениамина в жёны. # Ruth does as Naomi says, and then at midnight Boaz wakes up and finds Ruth "at his feet." He asks who she is, and she says, "I am Ruth thine handmaid: spread therefore your skirt over thine handmaid." 3:7-9 # Boaz purchases Ruth to be his wife. 4:10 # "He father had two wives." Once again, by its silence, the Bible endorses polygamy. 1:2 # "The Lord had shut up her Hannah's womb." Why? The Bible doesn't say. Maybe God had nothing better to do. 1:5 # "And Elkanah knew Hannah his wife; and the Lord remembered her probably said something like, "Oh yeah, she's the one whose womb I shut up.". And Hannah conceived and "bare a son boy, another boy!, and called his name Samuel." 1:19-20 # David and Saul have a contest to see who can kill the most people for God, and the women act as cheerleaders saying, "Saul has killed his thousands, and David his tens of thousands." 18:6-7, 21:11, 29:5 # Давид убивает 200 Филистимлян и приносит их Саулу в качестве платы за первую жену. Вообще, Саул просил лишь 100 краеобрезаний, но Давид был щедрым малым. {Ссылка|1 Царств|18|25-27}} # The priest tells David that he and his men can eat the "hallowed" bread if "they have kept themselves at least from women." David assures the priest that they have and that "the vessels of the young men are holy." So it'd be OK for them to eat the holy bread. 21:4-5 # "And it came to pass about ten days after, that the Lord smote Nabal, that he died." This was convenient for David who then took his property and his wife, Abigail. 25:38 # Давид берёт себе в жёны вторую жену Авигею после того, как Бог убил её мужа Навала. Одновременно он берёт себе и третью жену Ахиноаму. В это же время Саул отдаёт свою дочь Мелхолу, бывшую первой женой Давида, другому мужчине. # David just keeps getting more wives. God doesn't seem to mind a bit. 30:5 # David, by this time, has at least seven wives (Michal, Ahinoam, Abigail, Maacah, Haggith, Abital, and Ehlah), and he was just getting started. 3:2-5 # David says, "deliver me my wife Michal, which I espoused to me for a hundred foreskins of the Philistines." Well, he actually paid with two hundred foreskins (see 1 Sam.18:25-27). 3:14 # Мелхола была куплена Давидом за 200 Филистимских краеобрезаний. ( ). Затем её отдали Фалтию ( ). После Давид забрал её обратно. Бедный Фалтий, похоже, искренне любил её, ибо . # "And David took him more concubines and wives." (How many? God knows I suppose, but he doesn't tell us in the Bible.) 5:13 # David sees a woman (Bathsheba) bathing and likes what he sees. so he sends for her and commits adultery with her "for she was purified from her uncleanness." She conceives and bears a son (of course). 11:2-5 # David tells Joab (his captain) to send Bathseba's husband (Uriah) to "the forefront of the hottest battle ... that he may be smitten and die." In this way, David gets another wife. 11:15, 11:17, 11:27 # God gave the wives of king Saul to David. 12:7-8 # Чтобы наказать Давида за убийство Урии Хеттеянина, Бог убил одного младенца, и заставил Авессалома, сына Давида, прилюдно изнасиловать наложниц своего отца. ( ). # To punish David for having Uriah killed, God kills Bathsheba's baby boy. 12:14-18 # After Bathsheba's baby is killed by God, David comforts her by going "in unto her." She conceives and bears another son (Solomon). 12:24 # Ammon (David's son) says to his half-sister Tamar, "Come lie with me, my sister." But she resists, so he rapes her and then sends her away. Tamar, knowing that she now belongs to him (since she was a virgin), expects him to marry her, but he refuses. 13:1-22 # David leaves ten of his concubines home to clean house. 15:16 # Absalom "went in unto his father's concubines in the sight of all Israel." This was according the God's plan as announced in 2 Sam.12:11-12. 16:21-22 # To punish his ten concubines for being raped by his son, Absalom (See 16:21-22), David refuses to ever again have sex with them and forces them to "keep house" for the rest of their lives. 20:3 # Old King David tries to get some heat by having a beautiful virgin minister unto him. 1:1-4 # "King Solomon loved many strange women. And he had 700 wives and 300 concubines." God didn't mind the number so much; it was their strangeness that he objected to. 11:1-3 # Note that Solomon is told to stay away from foreign women. Why? Because they have different ("strange") religious beliefs, and God disapproves of mixed-faith marriages. 11:2 # The wisest man that ever lived (1 Kg.4:31) was misled by his wives into worshipping other gods. 11:4, 15:3 # Иезавель подучила Ахава делать неугодное в глазах Господа. В наказание Бог отдаст её тело собакам. Также Бог планирует скормить собакам всех городских жителей Ахава, а сельских жителей Он отдаст птицам. # Царь Менаим разрубает всех беременных женщин в Типсахе. Одобряет ли Бог подобное отношение, остается неизвестным. Никакого комментария к этому действу в Библии не приводится. 15:16 # "И Фамарь, невестка его, родила ему Фареса..." См. , если вас интересуют все омерзительные детали этой истории. 2:4 # Since Sheshan had no sons (and was getting impatient about it), he gave one of his daughters to a slave so they could produce a son for him. 2:34-35 # Ashur had two wives, continuing the long line of biblical polygamists. 4:5 # "And David took more wives" with the apparent approval of God. 14:3 # Solomon's Egyptian wife can't be around holy places. Is that because she is a woman or because she is an Egyptian, or both? 8:11 # Rehoboam had 18 wives and 60 concubines. Once again, if silence implies consent, then God must approve of such arrangements. 11:21 # "But Abijah waxed mighty, and married fourteen wives." Apparently, in the eyes of God, a man's status is determined by the number of wives that he possesses. 13:21 # "Jehoiada took for him two wives" -- without comment, complaint, or criticism from the bible. 24:3 # Израильтяне обижают Бога, беря в жены иноземных женщин, ибо "смешалось семя святое с народами иноплеменными" 9:2. # Чтобы избежать наказания Божьего, израильтяне должны покинуть своих жен и детей 10:2-3, 10:10-12. # Неемия упрекает мужчин за то, что те "принимали в сожительство чужеземных жен". В качестве наказания он "некоторых из мужей бил, рвал у них волоса и заклинал их Богом". 13:25-27. # King Ahasuerus throws a party and encourages his guests to drink to excess. Then, when they are all drunk, he orders Queen Vashti to show her stuff before him and his guests. 1:7-11 # Царица Астинь не захотела демонстрировать себя пьяным гостям царя Артаксеркса. За это она больше ну будет царицей. # За отказ мужу Астинь лишается короны, а до сведения всех доносится новый декрет о том, что . # "All the fair young virgins" throughout the kingdom are brought before the king, and the one that "pleaseth" the king the most will replace Vashti. 2:2-4 # When it was Esther turn to "go in unto the king," she pleases the king the most. So, having won the sex contest, she is made queen in Vashti's place. 2:8-9, 12-17 # Since women are inherently dirty, the woman that "pleased the king" the most must be "purified" for twelve months before she can be made queen. 2:9-12 # Жена Иова справедливо говорит, что если он хочет продемонстрировать твердость, то он должен проклять Бога за его игры с Сатаной и умереть. Иов отвечает, что она говорит как "одна из безумных". 2:9-10 # Говоря о деторождении, Иов замечает: "Кто родится чистым от нечистого? Ни один." Согласно ему, женщины нечисты (грешны), процесс деторождения нечист, и получающиеся в результате младенцы также нечисты. 14:4 # После того как Бог (или сатана) убивает первых детей Иова ( ), Иов получает второй набор детей. В этот раз с дочерьми неземной красоты. 42:13-15 # "и во грехе родила меня мать моя" Бог считает женщин грешными, а секс и роды грехом. 50:7 # Бог посылет язву на израильтян за то, что те блудодействовали с дочерьми Моава. "И восстал Финеес и произвел суд," метнув копье и проткнув только что поженившуюся пару, и эпидемия язвы была прекращена. За это время 24,000 человек ( говорит, что 23,000) умерло от болезни. Если вам нужны дополнительные детали, см. . 105:29-30 # "Блажен человек, который наполнил ими колчан свой!" Мужчина должен иметь как можно больше детей. К черту предохранение. 127:3-5 # God warns us about the dangers of "strange women." Strange men are OK though. 2:16-19 # The feet of strange women "go down to death," and "her steps take hold on hell." 5:3-5 # Watch out for those evil, strange, and whorish women. 6:24-26 # A woman that seduces a man is evil -- the man is just an innocent victim. 7:5-27 # We are warned again about "foolish women" who are "simple" and "knoweth nothing," who drag their guests into "the depths of hell." 9:13-18 # A fair woman without discretion is like a golden jewel in a pig's snout. 11:22 # Avoid living with "brawling" women. 21:9, 25:24 # Try not to live with "contentious" or "angry" women. 21:19 # "Strange women" have "deep pits" for mouths into which fall those whom God hates. 22:14 # "Whores" and "strange women" lie around waiting to trap innocent men. 23:27-28 # Don't even look at any "strange women." If you do, you will utter perverse things. 23:33 # "Contentious women" are like "a continual dropping on a very rainy day." There are no contentious men. Well, maybe there are a few, but they are like sunny spring days. 27:15 # Adulterous women eat, wipe their mouths, and say "what a good girl am I." 30:20 # One of the four things that the earth cannot bear is: an odious woman when she is married." 30:21, 23 # Don't give your strength to women. 31:3 # "Who can find a virtuous woman?" Virtuous men are much more common. 31:10 # "Мужчину одного из тысячи я нашел, а женщину между всеми ими не нашел." Екклесиаст смог найти несколько хороших мужчин, хотя и тех всего одного из тысячи. Хороших женщин не было вообще. 7:28 # "Есть шестьдесят цариц и восемьдесят наложниц и девиц без числа" # Isaiah shows his contempt for women by saying that things have gotten so bad for his people that "women rule over them." 3:12 # За то, что дочери Сиона надменны и неправильно ходят, Бог изуродует их физически и . # After God takes away the women's jewelry and perfume, "discovers their secret parts," and makes them all bald and stinking, he'll kill their husbands. Women will then become so desperate that "seven women will take hold of one man, saying ... let us be called by thy name, to take away our reproach." 4:1 # After God "washed away the filth" from the women and killed the men, he set up "a cloud and smoke by day" and a "flaming fire by night." 4:4-5 # Egypt will become weakened and frightened "like unto women." 19:16 # Talking about graven images Isaiah says, "thou shalt cast them away as a menstrous cloth." 30:22 # "Tremble, ye women that are at ease .. strip you, and make you bare ... They shall lament for the teats." 32:6 # Jeremiah insults people by calling them "harlots" who have sex on every hill and under every tree. 2:20 # God compares Jerusalem's sinful ways to a promiscuous woman, or a wild donkey in heat. 2:24 # "Can a maid forget her ornaments, or a bride her attire?" This is meant to be a rhetorical question with an obvious answer: Of course not; women think only about their clothes. 2:32 # A divorced woman is "polluted" when she remarries. The man, of course, remains perfectly clean through it all, even though he was the one who "put her away" in the first place. 3:1 # "In the ways thou hast sat for them ..." A woman can't even sit anymore without being condemned by God. 3:2 # Jeremiah loves to insult people. His favorite insult is to call someone a whore. In this verse he accuses Judah of having a "whore's forehead." 3:3 # More talk of harlots who have sex under every tree. 3:6 # Judah commits adultery with "stocks and stones." 3:9 # "Thou ... hast scattered thy ways to the strangers under every green tree." 3:13 # "As a wife treacherously departeth from her husband ..." If a woman leaves her husband, she is "treacherous," but a man is blameless when he "puts her away" for no reason. 3:20 # God threatens to punish the men by taking away all of their property, including their wives, and giving them to others. 6:12 # Чтобы наказать людей, Бог отдаст их жён другим. # God compares the destruction of Jerusalem to the rape of a woman who deserves to be raped because she has sinned. 13:22 # God plans to expose Jerusalem's private parts to the world by lifting her skirt over her head, so to speak. He's seen her commit whoredoms and abominations and whatnot on the hills, and he's getting darned sick of it! 13:26-27 # "Have you forgotten ... the wickedness of your wives?" Jeremiah blames it all on "the wickedness" of the Israelites' wives. 44:9 # God is going to do some really bad things to the people because the women burned incense to the "Queen of Heaven" (Mary?). 44:15-23 # Бог убьёт всех мужчин в Равве, а все женщины будут их оплакивать. # Бог планирует убить всех лошадей в Вавилоне и сделать Вавилонских мужчин . # Jerusalem is compared to a naked woman who sighs and turns backward. "Her filthiness is in her skirts." 1:8-9 # The adversary puts his hand upon "all her pleasant things. 1:10 # "Jerusalem is as a menstrous woman." (To God this is an insult.) 1:17 # Бог убивает детей и старцев, юношей и дев. Он даже заставляет матерей есть своих детей. # По воле Бога грудные младенцы страдают от жажды, их языки прилипают к гортани. Он голода они . В конце концов их голодающие матери варят их в котлах и съедают перед тем как умереть самим. # When God gets angry at you he calls you a drunken whore. 4:21 # God sends a "man clothed with linen" to mark the foreheads of the men who will be saved. Apparently only men are considered good enough to keep, the others (unmarked men, "maids", little children, and women) are to be slaughtered. God says he'll "fill the courts with the slain" and will have pity on no one. 9:4-10 # "Woe to the woman that sew pillows ... Behold, I am against your pillows." (God likes neither woman nor pillows.) 13:18-21 # God dresses up Jerusalem, cleans off the blood that she was wallowing in, and compliments her on her nice hair and breasts. 16:6-7, 22 # Jerusalem was a harlot who had sex with everyone that passed by. 16:15-16 # "Thou hast ... madest to thyself images of men, and didst commit whoredom with them." 16:17 # "Thou ... hast opened thy feet to every one that passed by." 16:25 # "Thou hast also committed fornication with the Egyptians thy neighbours, great of flesh." (Jerusalem had sex with Egyptians with big penises.) 16:26 # Jerusalem still wasn't satisfied after having sex with the well-endowed Egyptians (v.26), so she had sex with the Assyrians too. Yet she still wasn't satisfied. So she had sex with the men of Canaan and Chaldea, but still was not satisfied. 16:28-29 # God calls Jerusalem "an imperious whorish woman." 16:30 # God says that Jerusalem has sex with strangers, hiring them to "come in unto thee on every side." 16:32-33 # Because she is such a filthy harlot, God will expose her nakedness before all of her lovers. 16:35-36 # After exposing her nakedness, God will give her "blood in fury and jealousy" and strip her naked once more. 16:38-41 # A good man never gets near a menstruating woman. 18:5-6 # Information from God about discovering the nakedness of fathers, committing adultery with neighbor's wives, sex with menstruating women, daughters-in-law, sisters, etc. 22:1-11 # Two sisters were guilty of "committing whoredoms" by pressing their breasts and bruising "the teats of their virginity." As a punishment, one sister's nakedness was discovered, her children were taken from her, and she was killed by the sword. And the fate of the surviving sister was even worse: Her nose and ears were cut off, she was made to "pluck off" her own breasts, and then after being raped and mutilated, she is stoned to death. 23:1-49 # God kills Ezekiel's wife and then tells him not to mourn her. 24:15-18 # God says he will destroy Tyrus. He plans to kill everyone, but he is especially looking forward to killing all of the women. "And her daughters which are in the field shall be slain by the sword; and they shall know that I am the LORD." 26:1-21 # In condemning Israel God says, "their way was before me as the uncleanliness of a removed woman." 36:16-17 нет # God tells Hosea to commit adultery, saying "take ... a wife of whoredoms and children of whoredoms" because the land has "committed great whoredom." So Hosea did as God commanded and "took" a wife named Gomer. 1:2-3 # God (or Hosea?) tells his children that their mother is a whore who is not his wife. He asks them to tell their mother to "put away her whoredoms" and "her adulteries from between her breasts" or he'll "strip her naked ... and slay her with thirst." 2:2-3 # God "will not have mercy upon ... the children of whoredoms. For their mother hath played the harlot." 2:4-5 # God says he "will discover her lewdness in the sight of her lovers." 2:10 # God acts like a jealous lover. 2:13 # God tells Hosea to "love a woman beloved of her friend, yet an adulteress." 3:1 # So Hosea buys a wife for 15 pieces of silver and one and a half homers of barley. 3:2 # Committing whoredom by going a whoring with the spirit of whoredom. 4:10 # If you misbehave, God will make your daughters "commit whoredom" and your wife "commit adultery." 4:13 # Israel has "gone a whoring" and has "loved a reward upon every cornfloor." 9:1 # God will induce miscarriages and kill the children of Ephraim. 9:11-12 # "O Lord: what wilt thou give? give them a miscarrying womb and dry breasts." 9:14 # "I will slay even the beloved fruit of their womb." 9:16 # God will punish Israel by "dashing" together mothers and their children. 10:14 # Because the Samaritans chose to worship another deity, God will dash their infants to pieces and their "women with child shall be ripped up." 13:16 нет # "A man and his father will go in unto the same maid, to profane my holy name." 2:7 # Amos tells Amaziah that his wife will become a whore, his children will be killed, and he'll die in a pagan country. 7:17 нет нет # "I will cut off witchcrafts out of thine hand." 5:12 # God will "discover thy skirts upon thy face, ... show the nations thy nakedness" and "will cast abominable filth upon thee."3:4-6 # "You're all a bunch of women" was the biggest insult God could think of at the moment. 3:13 нет # "Woe to her that her that is filthy and polluted." (Only women are filthy and polluted.) 3:1 нет # Evil is personified as a woman. 5:7-8 # God will make "all nations" fight against Jerusalem. The women will be "ravished." 14:1-2 нет # Иисус говорит, что разрешает развод, если жена виновна в прелюбодеянии. А что если в прелюбодеянии виноват мужчина? Этот вопрос Иисуса не беспокоит. , # Когда родная мама Иисуса хочет увидеться с ним, он реагирует: "кто Матерь Моя?" # Оставьте свою жену и своих детей и получите большой приз от Иисуса. # "Горе же беременным и питающим сосцами в те дни!" Почему? Откуда такая особая ненависть к беременным и кормящим? # Иисус сравнивает Царство Небесное с десятью девами, которые вышли навстречу к жениху. # Иисус проявляет неуважение к собственной матери и своей семье, спрашивая: "кто матерь Моя и братья Мои?", когда они приходят к нему, чтобы повидаться. # Иисус вознаградит тех, кто оставит своих жен и детей. # В последние дни особенно тяжко придется беременным и кормящим женщинам. # Мария все равно должна была пройти через обряд очищения. Очевидно, что, даже родив Сына Бога, женщина все равно остается оскверненной. # "предписано в законе Господнем, чтобы всякий младенец мужеского пола, разверзающий ложесна, был посвящен Господу", а на маленьких девочек наплевать. # Петр, Иаков и Иоанн бросают своих жен и детей с тем, чтобы следовать за Иисусом. # Когда мать и братья Иисуса приходят к нему, чтобы увидеть его, он игнорирует их и сообщает, что его мать и братья - это те, кто слушает Бога и делает, как тот скажет. # Оставь свою жену и семью ради Иисуса и получи большой приз! нет нет # Павел разъясняет, что мужчины должны "естественно употреблять" женщин. # "Представляю вам Фиву, сестру нашу, диакониссу церкви Кенхрейской." Этот стих противоречит инструкциям, запрещающим женщинам учить мужчин и предписывающим им сохранять молчние в церкви. ( , ). # "Приветствуйте Андроника и Юнию, сродников моих и узников со мною, прославившихся между Апостолами" Женщина Юния была одной из апостолов? # В идеале Павел предпочел бы, чтобы никто не женился. Но если очень хочется, то "во избежание блуда" так уж и быть. # Те, кто не женился, не должен искать себе жену. # Всякой жене глава - муж. # Если женщина находится в церкви с непокрытой головой, то ее стоит обрить наголово. # "Ибо не муж от жены, но жена от мужа; и не муж создан для жены, но жена для мужа." # Если женщина что-то не поняла в церкви, то ей позволительно спросить об этом у мужа дома, ибо "ибо неприлично жене говорить в церкви". нет нет # Жена должна подчиняться мужу, как если бы он был богом. "как Церковь повинуется Христу, так и жены своим мужьям во всем" # Жены должны бояться своих мужей. нет # "Жены, повинуйтесь мужьям своим, как прилично в Господе." нет нет # Женщины должны одеваться скромно, не заплетать волос и не носить украшения. # "Жена да учится в безмолвии, со всякою покорностью; а учить жене не позволяю, ни властвовать над мужем, но быть в безмолвии." # Мужчины лучше женщин, ибо Адам был создан первым, а согрешил вторым. Но пусть женщины не расстраиваются. Они могут спастись "через чадородие". # "Но епископ должен быть... одной жены муж" А остальным можно иметь много жен? # Истинные вдовицы одиноки и бесконечно молятся. А сластолюбивые вдовицы заживо умерли. # Вдовице можно помогать только, если следующие условия одновременно выполнены: #* ей как минимум 60 лет, #* у нее был только один муж, #* она вырастила детей, #* она приютила незнакомцев, #* умывала ноги святым, #* помогала страждущим, #* была усердна ко всякому доброму делу. #:Остальные подлежат осуждению. нет # Церковный пресвитер должен быть "мужем одной девы". Видимо, остальным можно иметь в женах большее количество женщин. # "чтобы вразумляли молодых... быть... покорными своим мужьям," нет нет нет # Жены должны повиноваться своим мужьям. # Женам нельзя ни носить красивые прически, ни красиво одеваться. Им стоит следовать женщинам Ветхового Завета, например, Саре, которая называла Авраама господином. # По отношению к мужчине женщина является "немощнейшим сосудом". # Лот, который в предложил своих дочерей ангелам-насильникам, а потом ( ) занимался с ними сексом, назван "праведником" . # Иоанн пишет мужчинам (отцам). Женщины (матери) видимо не заслуживали его внимания. 2:13-14 нет нет нет # Иезавель, которую Бог в свое время сбросил со стены, растоптал лошадьми и съел собаками ( ), поносится Иоанном. Он говорит, что она научила рабов Божьих прелюбодействовать. # За то, что она не раскаялась в своем прелюбодеянии, Иисус убивает ее (и ее детей). # Только 144,000 мужчин, которые "не осквернились с женами" будут спасены. # Великая блудница сидит на звере с обычными 7 головами и 10 рогами. В руках у нее чаша, "наполненная мерзостями и нечистотами блудодейства ее". (Фу!) На голове у нее написано "тайна, Вавилон великий, мать блудницам и мерзостям земным". Короче, встретитесь - узнаете ее без проблем.